Naruko: Shippuden
by BrightFame
Summary: 'Renamed from Naruko' Naruko is a girl who disserves better in life. Her dad takes his feminine side too seriously and shows quite a bit of motherly aspects. As for her life outside home, the village hates her for being the Biju container. What is she to do? Fem!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, T for just Violence and Minor Swearing
1. ProlC1: Enter, Naruko!

(note: Everything's **being** edited... every chapter, paragraph, etc. Just keep in mind)

"Naruko! Waaaake uuuup~!"

Okay... as a matter of fact, I _was_ awake; I just happened to be getting dressed.

Let me tell you about myself... basically, I'm just a girl with the Kurama's spirit inside of me. Because of this I'm the most hated person in all of Konoha. Yep, even with my dad, they didn't put the actual attack of the Kurama behind them. And, yes. I was often beaten up by boys and girls alike whenever my dad wasn't around; I even had to go to the hospital every now and again. No one ever cared that my father was Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage. They just blamed him for letting my mother do what she did.

Now, let me explain. When I was born, my mother (who was the previous host) and father had been torn between the decisions of letting my mother die along with the Kurama or letting my dad seal the Kyubi and die along with me mother. They chose neither. My mom decided to seal the Kyuubi within me with all the power she had left, along with part of my dad's power and my father lived to tell the tale. Other then the technicalities of my life, I was a very "beautiful" girl (as my father says), and... oh! this has gone on long enough; just imagine me blonde with pigtails and curvy, and with a cute face.

I put on my red, flower kimono with long-sleeves and exited my room. My dad always makes me wear this on special occasions, no matter what everyone else will wear to the occasion. Oh, sorry… today's day I become a genin, a beginner ninja. Now, I don't hate the kimono, I just hate wearing it. My boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha always says I look pretty, and I know he means well, but I really don't think I should wear anything like this to a casual event. Back to the story… jeez I can talk all day long.

"Good, I knew you wouldn't be reluctant to wear that again." said my dad as I walked into the kitchen, "You actually put that on first this time."

"Yeah yeah, could you please just let me wear what I want to wear next time?" I complained.

My dad stared at my fingerless gloves as I sat down on the kitchen table, "Could you please take those off?"

"No!" I said. Now I'm getting angry.

"Please?" he said with a puppy dog face.

"Ugh, fine…" I groaned.

"You have such beautiful hands. I wouldn't know why you would want cover them."

"Okay _mom_."

My dad grunted and spoke again, "This food as been sitting by me for too long. Eat." he said as he placed my food in the middle of my side of the table.


	2. ProlC2: Meet The Team!

Hey everybody, BrightFame here. I was just going to reply to your reviews. Also to all my fans out there, feel free to pm me any time as long as you're not a troll. I don't want you trollawling all over the place.

X-ShikaTemaLuv-X: "I like it so far (: It has a good start. I hope you continue the story!"

Yeah, me too… I enjoyed writing it and it felt so cool to continue it!

busty-beauty solar girl: "This was a good story I like that Minato has a dad complex wanting his little girl to be a proper lady. Also Sasuke as her boyfriend all of the girls must hate her. Keep it up I want to read more."

Yeah, I agree with everything you're saying, and like I said before I had a fun time writing it!

honorwolf1: "Oooo yeah this is definitively worth every minute."

Thanks for the review! This review was the most important considering it's the 3rd, and I really thank you for that. It's just I really didn't understand whether you were being sarcastic or not. Sorry for the suspicion. I see that you added me to your story alerts, so everything's all good dude. I suspect that you enjoyed it.

(To all of the reviewers) Sorry if you didn't want me to reply like this… I thought it would be better then just pming people here and there.

Now let's get with the story!

* * *

><p>I entered my class to find all of the girls glaring at me. Trust me; that's not anything new considering all the girls loath me for being Sasuke's girlfriend.<p>

"Oh, hey, Naruko. Come sit over here." said Sasuke. I could hear Ino wail and Sakura tease as she was told to move. She did, and as I walked up to them I sat next to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. How are you today?" I said pleasurably. He was cool, smart and funny; everything I could want in a boyfriend.

"Just fine. You?"

"Hm, I don't know."

"I like your gloves."

Oh sorry, I forgot to mention I put them back on. No way will my dad order me around. "Thanks!"

Class started right that moment. "Good morning class! Now, today you'll be assigned teams. These are the people that some of you will probably work with for the rest of your careers. Each of the teams will consist of 1 jonin and three of you. You will all be genin when your jonin's test has passed."

I knew instantly what was going on. "What?" I said as I raised my hand. You see, the only reason why I passed was that we were tested on the transformation no jutsu, my best jutsu. I was glad that I could finally pass after failing 2 times in a row, but the bad part was that my dad changed the rules. I was stronger then most girls I knew, but that didn't matter when I couldn't even pass my test without using my best jutsu. Damn it… I need to pass… I'm not getting sent back to the academy. "If we don't become genin, we'll have to go back to the academy right?" I said.

"Correct, Naruko." and with that the whole class roared. "If you don't think that's fair, then why don't you resign from being ninja?"

"But Iruka-sensei! That's still not fair!" I complained.

"What did I just say?" said Iruka-sensei.

"Alright, now I will call the teams."

"Team 10. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji."

Ino shuddered with rage, I looked to Shikamaru, and he wasn't that happy with the selection either. Choji just munched away on his bag of chips.

"Team 9…"

He continued after calling _those_ three out. Besides Sasuke, they graduated top of the class. On top of that, those two twins are really scary separate; all I want to know is what they are like together.

"Team 8. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba."

Hinata just breathed out, and when I looked to Shino, Shino just sat there with his hands folded. Kiba just pouted.

You see, the only two boys that liked me besides Sasuke were Shikamaru and Kiba. Shikamaru was like my best friend, while Kiba had a crush on me. He must think I'm cute or something... but I don't mind; I'm already with Sasuke. There's no way we're breaking up anytime soon.

"Team 7. Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke"

My face lightened to a vivid expression, and I looked to Sasuke, who was also smiling. Sakura only glared at the table. She didn't want to be with me, which was understandable.

Iruka-sensei called the rest of the teams and said, "Alright, you may go to lunch."

I spoke to Sasuke, and I was very serious. "Let's go outside on the benches." We got up and walked out of the classroom.

Hey Everyone, BrightFame here. I just wanted to explain a few things. Let's get into them. Sasuke is happy-ish because the Uchiha Massacre hasn't happened yet. Next, there was no team 9 mentioned in the canon, which bothered me. So on that note, I made one up. Sorry for the excess of characters; if you don't want the OCs in the main story I have a plan for that'll be good for them. Review with your ideas on that. One more thing… probably I'm the most senseless writer I know, so if you see anything that you don't like, then review about it. I'll try not to get upset about it.

As always, give me three reviews, (no trolls), or I won't continue.


	3. Team 9 is a Joke! Explanation on Team 9

Ok I want everyone who's confused to read this. So, people seem to think that Gai's team is Team 9. If you haven't noticed, in the anime/manga, there are 27 students to a class. What I did, regardless of the second explanation I'm about to give, I added 3 more students to make 30 students of a class each year participating in the Genin Exams to make it even. I did that on PURPOSE. Even if there wasn't 30 students, Team 9 would be reused. You see, what would happen is that this years students, Naruko's class, would set up the people on team's 10, 8, and 7 next year to automatically fail (at least if you're buying into the whole Team Gai/Team 9 thing). But how can those numbers be reused, you ask? Because the HAVE to reuse them. Why do you think Kishi changed numbers to names after that? Because he screwed up. Having no Team 9 was a joke, he probably thought that he wanted to just skip the 9 to make Shika's team to sound catchy for the english viewers. They do reuse team number's each year, because if they didn't, all the teams would be in the hundreds by the time they got to Naruto's team.

Sorry, trolling done. I'm just a little upset, that's all.


	4. ProlC3: My Sensei Is!

Alright… here we are… chapter three…

Let's get to the reviews.

Honorwolf1: "You're getting pretty clever with the story. I look forward to the next chapter; this story is defiantly a win."

Thanks! I haven't been known to be a clever person, but here's the next chapter anyway, so I hope you like it!

Oh and did you mean "definitely"?

X-ShikaTemaLuv-X: "I like how you added in a team nine; me and my sis noticed that there wasn't any team nine mentioned too. It's a good addition. I like the development of the fic so far =) Oh and you know how Naruko is like Naruto but female so she essentially replaces him? Well, does Hinata like anyone in this story? If you don't mind me asking for a sorta spoiler. Thanks (:"

Haha, yeah! Thanks for the review.

Um, well… I forgot all about Hinata. Interesting as it may be, Hinata likes Sasuke, but not in the same way as Sakura or Ino. She stalks from afar (lol) and dodges all contact with him (like she did with Naruto).

Oh and, Naruko is actually friends with Hinata, so I could make some more scenes with them and stuff so the bond between dimensions doesn't really break.

Thanks!

busty-beauty solar girl: "Nice second chapter. I like the part when Sasuke told Sakura to move so Naruko could sit; Sakura is my least favorite character. If the Massacre hasn't happen yet then Sasuke would be affected more wouldn't he? Anyways keep it up looking forward to the next chapter."

I know I keep saying this, but thanks! Sorry about the confusion, but it was Ino who was told to move instead of Sakura… so yeah.

Also, I didn't quite understand the question "If the Massacre hasn't happen yet then Sasuke would be affected more wouldn't he?"

I think he would be happier, actually; he'd probably be less brooding then if he has a family and stuff then if his family got killed. I think I get your logic… he probably would be more affected since he's the opposite of what he is in the canon. Get my logic?

Now one more thing to all of my fans… I'm sorry about my story's next chapter coming in so late; it's just that I that I've been busy. I hope you all would still like to read this.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>As Sasuke and I sat upon one of the benches outside, we pulled out our lunches, exchanged smiles and eventually I spoke up.<p>

"... Hey, Sasuke... do you think... I'm a good enough ninja? You know, to pass our sensei's test?" I said nervously, and with the beginning of the conversation, we didn't start eating.

"Haha, I think so. Why?" he said indecently. He laughed at me to, which made me glare at the fool.

As me and Sasuke sat, I stared at Sakura who was on the bench right across from us, alone. Sakura never had any friends, but at least Sasuke tried to be her friend, though I never paid any mind to her. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her... you know, to be alone at school with no one caring enough to give her their time. Trust me... I know how that feels. Sakura saw me staring and threw me a nasty glare. I looked back to Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke; be serious with me." I said, "I don't know if I can do this, so that's why I'm asking you. Pretty please."

"I don't know why you're so worried." said Sasuke irritably, "This test is for all three of us; if they really wanted to fail us, we'd have to work terrible as a team, right?"

"Yeah!" I said.

"We all know each other, and the only problem I see is that Sakura won't get along with you. Just try to get along with her and we'll probably pass. Okay?" he sighed, "There's no way they'll send back any student without their team. If it will make you feel better, I'll to talk to Sakura about this."

"Okay..."

After we ate lunch, I went back inside to sit while Sasuke went to talk to Sakura. I looked out the window to see Sasuke sitting with Sakura, and when I kept watching, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. They didn't seem to notice me staring at them through the window, which was good. Then it came... one big kiss to the lips that held for about seven seconds. I hid my face in my arms the next second. I should have been crying, but my eyes felt dry for some reason... was this right? Or totally wrong? My eyes couldn't decide. I was upset, insincere as it may be, but maybe I wasn't sad that Sasuke cheated on me. I was angry. I had to stand up for myself.

I burst from my seat angrily and trampled out of the classroom. Coming outside I confronted Sasuke and Sakura, who happened to be making out once more. I tore whimsy old Sasuke from Sakura's mouth and dragged him out into the dirt.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura. I threw her a nasty glare.

"Sasuke, there must be a reason why I'm not slapping in the face you right know." I said, "Tell it to me, now."

"Hey... come on now. This is not what it seems." he said nervously.

"Then what is it you back-stabbing jerk?" I said.

"Look. I'm tired of you. You're the—" I stopped him before he could say anything and threw a punch.

"Class~ It's time to go ba-" said Iruka-sensei. Then he looked to the scene. Sasuke was dazed from the blow but still conscious and standing while Sakura and I were having a cat fight for punching Sasuke. Iruka ran over and broke us up.

"What is going on here? Sasuke, can you explain?" said Iruka-sensei. Sasuke didn't answer. Then Iruka-sensei looked to me, now crying.

"Sasuke... I've broke up with him. He cheated on me with Sakura, so now we're through." I said to Iruka-sensei, who only could stand with mouth agape.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You have to meet your sensei now... he's already inside." said Iruka-sensei. I went under his arm and walked with him. I looked back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, let's go." said Sasuke darkly. However, Sakura walked away with her nose turned up.

* * *

><p>(Several hours before...)<p>

"Itachi, you may come in now." said Minato solemly. Itachi was let in by the anbu black-ops member guarding the door.

As the door closed behind Itachi, he sat down, and the conversation between the 4th hokage and the new leader of Uchiha clan commenced. "What's your status, Itachi?"

"I've obviously gained father's trust. In that, I've been dubbed Leader of the Uchiha Clan." he said, he sighed. "But things look chaotic. My family has been planning to lay siege to Konoha... and their looking to kill you, and your daughter. Their agenda looks very bleak."

"I... I see." said Minato, "I see their motives in killing me and my daughter. This is indeed, very bleak."

"So there is no hope, then." said Itachi. "So when should I—?"

Minato sharply cut in. "It is I that will carry out the business." he said, straightening papers and laying them on his desk. "I want you to go into protection, you and your brother. You'll keep your first names, but your last names will be changed. As for the murderers, leave that to me."

Itachi's eyes grew wide. "But Hokage-sama... why you? There's no reason to—"

"Your family is a threat to my village. There is not any choice now but to kill them myself. No one will dirty their hands for the sake of the village." said Minato.

"I would, but if you are set on it, then I will go with it." said Itachi.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Dad?" I questioned the blond man that was sitting in my desk seat. Sakura, Sasuke and I made sure we got off to a good start by deciding that we all hate each other. When my dad saw all our scowls he started to frown as well.<p>

"Oh, sweetie... I've been thinking it's time for me to retire," he said, "So I've been thinking I'll be your sensei from now on. How's that?"

Literally every eye in the classroom was on the former Hokage. My classmates whispered something like this.

"He's not the Hokage anymore? Who is?"

"Oh my god... I can't believe this..."

I honestly thought it was expected of the Hokage to retire, but apparently that's not so. "Just why are you doing that?" I asked.

"It's not your concern. It's now my job to protect you at all costs." he said seriously. Protect me? Why?

"Why—" I said, but I was cut off by my father putting his hand on my lips. "_Shh. I'll tell you later..._" he said. For some reason he was looking at a scowling Sasuke. I looked at him to for a brief second, but out of the corner of my eye I saw that my dad looked away. I did as well.

"Minato-sensei. When are we going to start our test?" said Sakura.

"Much later. Right now, let's go up on the roof and get to know each other." said my dad.

* * *

><p>Sup. Well, as always, review 3 reviews and I'll continue, no trolls, and tell me if something is wrong with my fanfiction. Thanks!<p> 


	5. ProlC4: My First Kiss?

It looks like we're at chapter four. Good thing, too. I was getting tired of waiting.

Let's get to the reviews.

honorwolf1 said,

"Yes I meant that. I must say very, very clever very nice twist to the story too."

Thanks. I appreciate your review! It's nice to hear that I'm clever again!

busty-beauty solar girl said,

"This was an awesome chapter; Sasuke is such a basturd and Sakura a bitch, also Minatos going to kill the Uchihas... that's a twist but that would be cool. Hurry and update soon."

Heh-heh, yeah, well, that's what I was aiming for. I wanted to keep Itachi in the story as Sasuke's nurturing brother instead of the distant one, you know.

X-ShikaTemaLuv-X said,

"Omg I would total hurt Sasuke if I was Naruko! He is such a jerk! Nice plot twist with having Minato being the sensei. Bet Sasuke is all like 'oh crud. My ex's dad.' haha his timing to break up with a girl sucks xD"

Lol, yeah, I agree. I thought I'd go for a more orthodox Sasuke, even though it would be more carefree to make him happy. Who likes a happy Sasuke anyways?

On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Naruko, let's start with you." said my dad. After Sakura, Sasuke and I met up upon the roof of the academy building, we started to introduce ourselves to my father. I was first, so everyone looked to me.<p>

"Mrrrfh... My name is Namikaze Naruko and I love ramen. Besides ramen, I love cooking, eating and writing. I really like-" I said.

My dad cut in. "Tell us what you dislike, along with your hobbies and dreams for the future." said my dad; he continued. "That's after you finish with what you were saying before."

"Kay." I agreed, "As I was saying, I really like the ramen at Ramen Ichiraku."

"Now, I dislike my teammates..." Sasuke and Sakura glared at me. I continued. "But I really love the fact that my daddy is my sensei."

"I've already said my hobbies, so dreams for the future? Well, I want to be the first female Hokage. Believe it!" I sat up from my stoop and outstretched my arm into the sky.

"Hehe, alright." said my dad enthusiastically, "Okay pinky, you're next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura and I love... well, I used to like Sasuke, until he showed me he was a big jerk." Sasuke scowled at the ground. "And I **hate** Naruko."

"I've been expecting that from you, believe it or not." said my dad. Wow, thanks for the support. "But anyway, as you were saying?"

"My hobbies are boys, reading, drawing and training." said Sakura, "And my dreams for the future... hehe, I don't really know..."

"What a ditz..." I mumbled. My dad apparently heard my words and decided to glare at me. I didn't mind.

"Okay, next, the Uchiha." said my dad.

"M-my name is Uchiha Sasuke. Um, I love my family, but that's about it." he said nervously. Obviously he was afraid that my dad would be stern and not like him after what happened with Sasuke and me. The noticeable glint of pity within my dad's eyes was soothing yet confusing to Sasuke, and he returned to his normal self.

"I dislike anyone who acts unconfidently or self-righteously, and my hobbies are of no concern as I have none. My dreams for the future? I plan to make my family proud." said Sasuke.

The glint in my dad's eyes stayed. He softly spoke, "Alright... you may all go home now."

My dad walked up to me and said, "Wait for me by the entrance to the school; I have to talk with Sasuke. Sasuke? Can you come with me?"

I nodded and walked down the stairs and out the front door to the school.

Sakura was sitting on the front steps crying.

"Uh? Hey bitch, why are you crying?" I said.

She cried a bit louder. "Sasuke was the only boy I really liked... all of the others were just idiots. I didn't know he was an idiot too!" she said.

I walked up to her and sat down. "I don't know why I agreed to cheat on you, it was stupid. He was stupid. You know, you're nice. Um..."

The next moment something happened I didn't expect. She leaned up and _kissed_ me.

I tore her from my mouth at once. "What he hell are you doing!" I said, then looked back to a whole bunch of younger kids giggling at us. Apparently their classes let out. With red face I grabbed my backpack dashed toward home.

* * *

><p>Yes, Sakura is bisexual. Well, I don't know why I wrote this; I thought it would spark some interest to the crowd. More controversy might spark from this as well, so tell me what you think.<p>

3 reviews, no trolls, and I'll continue.


	6. ProlC5: Survival!

Sakura and I walked to the academy next day, and this time just as unofficial friends. We had to meet up with Sasuke and my dad (who were both already there) in our old classroom like everyone else trying to take our Jonin's test.

"Hey," said Sakura, I turned to her. "Um, I'm sorry about yesterday; I thought you'd be okay with it."

I still kinda hated Sakura, like everyone else, so I gave her my best reply, "...oh... but I'm not gay, nor attracted to you at all. Why would I like it?" I found my voice and commenced my plan to get her on the same side as me, "Look Sakura; I've had a bone to pick with you ever since you've had a bone to pick with me. It's been a while and I'm _tired_ of it. Can we just be friends?"

"Y-yeah." she said.

I smiled at her and said, "... Okay then. I guess it's official. From now on were friends."

Later...

Sakura and I saw Sasuke sitting on the school's doorstep, looking glum. There was something wrong, but I had enough on my mind to worry about a backstabbing jerk like him...

"Um, hey Sasuke." I said happily. I was faking my happiness, but if we're going to work together I needed to get that lump to cheer up. "How are you today?"

"Oh. Um..." he said nervously. I think he wanted to tell me something important, but he knew he couldn't. "Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I... I still want to be your boyfriend."

"I don't know..." I said; I was going to continue, but I was interrupted by Kiba smacking me on the back.

"Heh-heh. I hear your dad is your sensei. You're going to need a lot of skill, which you don't have." he said.

I turned around while rolling my eyes and said, "Typical Kiba. What do you want?"

It may not seem like it, but Kiba and I are really good friends. When I saw him blush and act weird, I noticed something was up. He scratched his cheek with his pinky and said, "Oh, uh, I don't know."

I face-palmed and snapped at him on the shoulder, "Jeez Kiba I thought you'd have good reason to talk to me."

Don't get me wrong, I'm usually a bit timid, but Kiba was a good friend who I was comfortable with. Remember though, I'm still slightly timid.

I put my hands on my hips and scowled at him. "Sorry!" said Kiba, "All I wanted was to ask you out on a date since you're up for grab-I mean, free."

My heart sank. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I know Sasuke cheated on me, but we've been friends longer then Kiba and I have. I looked at this as a dilemma. I turned around to Sasuke and gave him this as a reply, "Sorry bud, but you've let me down, so now it's my turn." I perked up and turned back to Kiba to say, "Okay!" I said, "So, when?"

"Tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow." said Kiba shocked. He probably didn't think I'd say yes, so he didn't plan a time. I rolled my eyes and walked back to a horror struck Sasuke and Sakura. Something about their faces told me I did something really wrong.

"Hey, guys... why don't we go inside now? I'm pretty sure our sensei's are in there already." suggested Kiba. We followed his pointing lead and went though the door to our old classroom.

Walking into the classroom, seeing the nervous faces made me feel as though I should be nervous. Why? Maybe like Kiba said my dad would cream us. I didn't know much, but I just knew this might be a challenge.

"Hey sweetie." said my dad, walking over to team 7. "Since we're all here let's go." he lined us up and laid his hands on us and the next thing we knew we were in the park. We all glanced at each other and eventually, when we were done with such, we stared at my dad.

Now, he spoke words, but them being so simple we did not understand and questioned them. "You three; attack me, now."

"What? Sensei, I mean, we—" Sakura stopped at the start of the war that would commence. My dad leaped teleported and hid, while Sasuke, Sakura and I were left to figure things out.

"So, now what?" I said. Then I got an idea my brain that I somehow magically thought up; a plan. As soon as I raised my finger and opened my mouth Sasuke and Sakura propelled off the ground, hid in the trees and left me with the werewolf that is my dad. The next moment a hail of shuriken and kunai impaled me, but luckily I used the substitution technique in time. My dad came out the next second to say, "Hey, you alright?" That was a mistake; I zoomed on each of the trees coming up behind him and used his own special kunai I stole against him. It lumbered toward my dad (I was the worst kunai thrower of my class) like the beast it is.

"Nice try!" said my dad, he teleported to the kunai in mid flight and caught it. He used his wind (Aang style!) the come to a soft landing when he fell 2 meters off the ground.

I heard whispers below.

"Shouldn't we help her?"

"No! Now shut up or you'll blow- Look out!"

My dad quickly pulled out more kunai and started throwing them at the bush. Sasuke pushed off the ground with chakra-control? Anyway, he seized Sakura by the shoulders and brought her with him. They dodged the incoming kunai and evidently fell to the ground. Sasuke signaled me to go out into the field to face my dad and we did.

"All three of us will fight you now. Come and get us." said Sasuke.

My dad chuckled, "Hm, well, what if I say you pass?"

"WHAT?" said the three of us; we didn't know what was going on, but we were happy.

"You pass!" said my dad happily, "Let me explain. The simple truth to this exercise was to get you to **work together**. You did so, therefore, you pass!"

"Well... Now what?" I said, shocked in total awe of my team.

"We start missions tomorrow! Meet me at meet the Hokage's Tower at 1:00 o'clock and then we'll go from there."


	7. ProlC6: Intermission From The World!

Hey guys, I'm back. I'm not going after the reviews that I missed in my off time, but I'm fairly confident that I'll start giving props for the first three reviewers next chapter.

I took some major down time writing other stories on my other account, and assuming a complete new name. But you guys are awesome I thought I'd come back to this story.

So… on with chapter six. (It skips around a bit; sorry.)

* * *

><p>My date with Kiba didn't go over so well…<p>

First of all, he wore his school clothes when I had dressed up to look nice. And second of all, it was almost painful that he kept laughing at everything I said. I don't know if he was trying to be nice or something… but really? I had to keep it mutual so I laughed, too. But despite that, we actually shared something that we didn't know about each other...

...

"You don't have a dad?"

"Nah…" he said rather casually. I guessed he would be depressed because of his dad but it looked not to be a so. "I guess you don't have a mom?"

We were at Ichiraku's; the #1 ramen place in town. I had already run up a huge bill eating 10 bowls of diet ramen. However, Mr. Inuzuka here turned out to have a lot of money on him from his last mission, so he could pay for it in full. I was little uncomfortable with the conversation. Even though I was interested now, I hadn't spoken to him the whole dinner. I'm actually rather shy around boys and other people my age.

"Yeah." I said, staring down at my empty bowl awkwardly. "I lost her when I was born, so I never even knew her."

"Well, I never knew my dad real well. I don't even know his name anymore. It was hard for my mom, even though she she's a jonin hard-ass like the rest of them…" he said.

"Well, my dad was the Hokage, and if you talk about her to him he'll cry like a baby. Adults are so stupid sometimes, am I right?" I said, looking to him with a smile. He loomed his head up and away to his left.

"Heh... yeah. But really, we didn't know'em that well, so how would we know?"

...

I met up in the mission giving room at the Academy and was greeted by Kakashi-san, the new Hokage.

"Oh, Naruko. Didn't you get the memo? You're supposed to meet up at the front gate." he said to me.

"Huh? What for?" I replied

"For training, and also you're going on a sensei student mission to help find somebody]' as well. Thank you~!" said Kakashi, walking into the mission giving room and I walked out of the Academy that instant.

...

I ran towards the gate of the village and noticed Kotetsu and Izumo were both sleeping; Kotetsu with an orange book in his hand and the other idiot errand boy with a porn mag on his face.

"Daddy!" I said, running up to him and hugging the guy.

"WHOA! Hey sweetheart… you are like your mother when you don't see me in a while. You've been going out to train with Sakura every day this week!" he said as he patted me twice and rubbed my back a bit.

I backed off and went "Mah!" then said with a nod, "Yeah! I was off missions, so you know, I thought I'd not look like a jerk to those two again."

"You're social calamities shouldn't get in the way of your job." said my dad with with a smile.

"It's hardly a job if we're just looking for someone!" I said with a close-eyed smile.

My dad sheepishly looked to the right and down at me in the corner of his eye, rubbing the back of his head. "No worries, he'll probably be hard to find…"

"Who is he?" I said I asked my dad.

"Your godfather."

"What do you mean?" i said with a blink or two.

"Well… I'll explain later." said my dad, patting me on the shoulder. "I also hate when you dress in my old hand-me-owns."

He was right… I was dressed in his old track suit that was orange and blue. For some reason, (probably for the Konoha Heritage), he had a Uzumaki Tassel on his jacket. I liked wearing it… it smelled of my dad. He actually smells quite nice for a man by the way, so if you're wondering why I like it so much, then that's why…

They may be boys clothes, but's not like my dad or anyone else can't tell it's me. I wear my he hair up in a covered bun, so it's easily noticeable that I'm a girl. It makes me feel a bit more comfortable…

"Oh, come of it." I said.

"You should of wore your Kimono" said my dad, smiling. I punched him in the gut. "Oofph."

"Yeah… right…"

"There they come now."

After my dad said that, I turned around to see Sasuke and his brother Itachi.

"Hey~! What are you doing here Sasu-"

He pushed me out the way in rage when he got close enough.

"Why are you going to do this!?" he raged.

* * *

><p>Better find out next chapter what he's raging about.<p>

3 reviews, no trolls, and I'll continue.


	8. Author Announcement 1

Hey guys. BrightFame here!

I just wanted to let you know you can always check my profile for my other stories (if I have any), (future) favorite fanfic and writers (as all my friends that I make I will soon favorite, but will be exclusive to friends only), and stuff about me I will update every now and again. You can also find polls, links, and updates provided to you by moi. You can also PM me, but no commercial spam or any spam otherwise or I'll report you.

The fanfiction I favorite will all be new, unfortunately (sorry, no completed works), but I delete any story that is not close to completing by month 9 with a few exceptions. If you like that, then check my profile. (Right now however, it's going to be pretty bare. Check back in a couple of months...)

I will not give out my alter egos (different accounts), so if you want to know it, you'll have to figure it out for yourself.

This will always be on my profile, btw. So... yeah.

One more thing...

(See my profile if you want to see kudos to friends and other writers I think are amazing!)

I will always give kudos to reviewers, writers, friends, and readers whose names I know well. You should also look them up, too. When you look them up, tell them their awesome and hug them for me, would you?

_Note: Now keep in mind I don't have much to offer right now, so keep in mind that as time goes by, that will change._

* * *

><p><strong>PU: (Sat, Feb 15, 2014)<strong> Now, I still do not have 3 reviews on Naruko, so no story content as of yet. I've lost a lot of viewers over the past few years, unfortunately, and I may have to post something else (like this) or a chapter (if all else fails).

That's really it. Bye-Bye!


	9. ProlC7: The Journey!

**Hey guys. I've been writing a lot more consistently on different accounts and I'm sorry if you've been waiting for a continuation. Naruko will continue onward with her journey when I have the time.**

**Thank you to you all for reviewing; it is much appreciated since my writing has been really bad with this story.**

**And sorry, no props. Those days are done with all my accounts...**

XXX

We were walking along a trail with me admiring the clouds as I walked next to my dad and also next to Sasuke. He was being moody as always, but I really didn't know why. Something about his face, though… I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but he still looked troubled from a few days ago. We had been searching high and low, yet still no luck… still, no sign of that godfather of mine.

I remembered back to the time a few days ago, when we first left village…

XXX

"_Tell me, goddammit-"_

_I couldn't believe it! My father punched Sasuke in the stomach!_

_And it looked like he did it hard, too... _

_That's when daddy looked to Kotetsu and Izumo and shook his head to show everything was under control. They backed off and Itachi soon piggybacked him, the unconscious victim out of the village ahead of us._

"_Naruko, forget what you saw here and let me talk to him later. Remember that everything's going to be alright." said my dad, putting one hand on my shoulder and squeezing rather unbearably hard._

"_Ow, daddy… you're hurting me! Are you really this upset?" I said grabbing his arm and wincing. He let go._

"_Everything will be alright, sweetheart. Don't you worry." dad said as he started to walk down the road. That only made me worry more! That jerk._

_Well, he probably didn't mean it._

XXX

I still didn't know about the cryptic 'It will be alright' bullcrap my dad gave me... but heck, if I couldn't tell something was up right now, then call me Shirley. Thank goodness you don't have to do that much! _Sigh_… why do things have to be so complicated now…?

XXX

It was later in the next town and we had been cooped up in my hotel room. I had the room to myself at least while I was sleeping (no way my dad would trust me with Sasuke with _our_ past). I had been lying on the couch with a tummy ache and wet hair from the shower I took moments before. I was tired of not knowing what was going on, so what did I do about it? I friggin asked even though it might bring crap onto me.

"Sasuke?" I said to him as I looked at the sky outside the window.

"Mmm?" he said irritably from the loaded kitchen as he got a cola from the fridge.

"I was just wondering what the hell was wrong with you back at the village… it's almost scaring me." I said with a nasty scowl.

"Well, you don't understand what it's like!" Sasuke yelled to me as he slammed his cola down on the island countertop in the kitchen.

We both looked at each other silently.

"Well, maybe I know something that could put your mind to rest if you just tell me what the hell is going on!" I said, turning away crossing my arms again uncomfortably.

"You don't deserve to know! I hate you... you ruin everything about my life somehow!" said Sasuke as he shook uncontrollably as he looked down to the ground.

"Well screw you then! I'm worried, okay? If you can't tell me what's wrong, then go to hec-"

"Will you shut up!" said a voice from below. "The love birds apparently don't know when to go to lunch and leave other people the heck alone!"

I was halfway tempted to scream at the idiot smoker below us. Agh… I started to cry silently… I didn't understand what my dad said and it was killing me.

XXX

It was day 7 of our trip, marking the first week around the Land of Fire. My dad was following all the possible leads like a hound, but still no luck. When we were with him one day last week, we stopped outside of a Geisha house that was apparently the finest around. My Godfather must be a pervert and I had no IDEA what my dad was thinking entrusting my head on him. I mean, I am a pretty girl after all! Hmpf… this sucks. Now I'm going insane being with some pervert rest of my life if my daddy can't take care of me. This sucks! Worst part of it was that Sasuke was being a dickhead again...

And he was a big one at that.

"Dammit daddy! How long do we have to walk until I can take a shower?" I said sounding more spoiled than I had intended.

"We have to think outside the box for this next one, sweetheart. I know of a great lakefront that has crystal clear water cascading from a hill's lower summit." said my dad with a smile.

"I have my bathing suit! Great, I'm glad I knew to pack for the summer ahead of time!" I said happily.

"Remember the last time you went to the lake? You were afraid a fish would eat you." said my dad, staring at my smile with his own.

"I ain't afraid of no fish! It's the snakes now that are the worst…" I said as I shivered.

"Just goes to show you how fears come and go, eh, Sasuke-kun?" said Itachi.

"Heh, yeah." said Sasuke as he looked away and to the side of Itachi.

I knew there should have been something in that, but I didn't know what it was. Damn just another thing I can't stand! GAHHH!

And then I remembered something. "Awww! I forgot to bring sunscreen!" I said loudly.

"Well I have some so my neck won't burn when we're walking like this…" said Sasuke matter-o-factly while still being a dick.

What? Isn't he always one?

"Oh, okay. Whatever…" I said with a sulky tone.

"Do you want any or not? You're going to burn in just a bathing suit." said Sasuke.

"What, you don't wanna see my hot bod get hotter? You're not going to like that." I said haughtily. I gave a mocking laugh.

"Grrr…" he growled disdainfully.

"Alright you two, let's just see if we can get a cabin out there first." said Itachi.

XXX

**So long~! Farewell~! Until we meet again~!**

**Brightfame, OUT!**


	10. ProlC8: Fun at the Crystal Lake!

"Alright, come on in Sasuke! The water is great!" I said.

Sasuke was standing on the dock outside one of the cabins for rent in navy swim trunks. The nice toothless man allowed us a stay in a cabin with a minimal charge due to the offseason for lake goers. My dad asked how many fees were going to be included in our one night stay, but the creepy fisher wasn't very clear…

Oh well, there had to be a catch to the low price. I remember coming here when I was little and the nice teenager around the age of 18 told us he would take off the minor fees if we take cabin 13. Nothing was wrong with it except it was couple miles to get back to the road… although there was another reason why we almost didn't take it. There was this really great tea shop that served food at it. I suspected the fisher and the nice old woman working at the tea shop were in league with each other, or rather close family members because the food there was really expensive. However, we ate there the entire week we were in cabin 13 and some of my best spoken conversations I had when I was little had been in that tea shop. Man, I can't believe I forgot about this place… some of the information I got on my mom was shared to me for the first time here.

Anyway, my dad asked for Renjiro, the guy who was the 18-year-old when I was 4. The toothless man brought him to us and he seemed to have remembered us from the get-go. He was older, about 25 or 26 and his long sandy hair was now medium-length. He greeted me with a smile and I said it was good to see you again. He seemed to have grown even more friendly and eccentric as we had talked. My dad asked for cabin 13 as long as we get out of the minor fees like last time. Renjiro said yes.

Then I remembered someone as we talked… someone I couldn't even strain to remember for the longest time. It was his little sister. For some reason I distinctly remembered her being 2 years older than me. Renjiro, being more the prominent figure in my life since he was nice enough to play with us in the lake, was 14 years older. Yes, I could do math when I was 4.

Then when my dad talked about how he came here with my mom when she was pregnant with me the memories started flowing in… it was another one of my talks. You don't really wanna hear about that, though. Sorry, it's kind of embarrassing.

However, that's when I asked about Kumi and Renjiro spoke up. He told me that she died of an illness when she was 11 years old. That's just so sad! I started to look down when Sasuke wouldn't come in the water.

"How deep is it?" he asked.

"Deep… now go." I said glancing up to him with an angry look.

I tried not to look surprised when Itachi was sneaking up on Sasuke. "What?" he said noticing my facial reaction.

Itachi picked him up by his shoulders, went to the very edge of the dock, and pushed his chest outward to hurtle Sasuke into the water. I laughed…

Hard…

"WHAT THE HELL!" went Sasuke scowling like a mad dog as he came up and started to tread water.

"Hahaha!" laughed Itachi and me.

XXX

It was later at night. We were out by the fire pit roasting marshmallows on non-burning wooden sticks as we talked, had fun, and told each other stories of the variety. When Renjiro and his family joined us, they started a riot, especially Renjiro's wife. I noticed that Renjiro had a whole family who was just plain nuts.

Then when it got late, their oldest daughter who was older than me and looked to be adopted invited us kids into the basement of their base of operations. The base was actually their second home where they keep an office and a bunch of video games down below. I just couldn't say no, even if I never really had owned a console before or even played a video game in my entire life.

We played video games until my dad came down told us we weren't staying the night and we had to use the cabin we paid for out of our patronage. "Aww!" said all the girls including me. Itachi and Sasuke got up from our seats and told them goodbye. My dad then said to us as we exited the basement, 'We'll be staying until 4:30 tomorrow. I extended our stay so you guys can hang out or whatever.'

XXX

This was when things got weird.

I was lying in my bed in the overhang when I heard something scratch the window next to me. No, it wasn't just a scratch; I could have sworn it was the sound of chains rattling and knifes scrapping against glass. I nearly screamed. Was it the wind blowing on a tree branch? No, tonight there was no wind. Was it a… A GHOST?! Come on, get real. Was it a bird or a squirrel? Maybe…

I calmed down and thought if it was a squirrel or some other dumb animal, like a woodpecker… they make similar sounds, right?

That's when I calmed down and nearly went back to sleep.

But that's also when I heard something and sat up to look around.

"OH JEEZ!" I said in a loud voice.

I saw her and I knew it was her… it was Kumi! She was sitting by the fireplace as she turned toward me and vanished before my dad sprang out of his bed upon the couch.

"Naruko, are you alright?" he said.

I thought long and hard… "Um! Yeah dad, I'm fine! I just thought I saw something in the dark…"

"Well, don't go loopy on me now!" said my dad irritably.

"Mmhm…" I said as I went back to bed.

XXX

"Naruko, are you okay?" said my father as he felt my forehead.

It was morning and I was standing in the kitchen. I thought I had swollen eyes or something, because my face felt awful...

"No way, you have a fever!" he said suddenly. I jumped abruptly but calmed down moments later thinking, _Just a cold!_

"Ugh… daddy…-" I said, but he shut my lips.

"Don't say anything… we can't go anywhere until you're better."

I would challenge him, but I did feel sick. I really had no choice but go back upstairs until I felt better. Luckily if it's just a cold I can convince my dad to take me out of this place anyway.

XXX

"Ughhuhuhu." I coughed. I looked out the window of the cabin and there they were. I looked at the lake and saw Sasuke, Itachi, and Renjiro's daughters playing in it. Oh how I wanted to be out there in this lovely weather with them. Sure it was a little hot but I think that's just my fever from my cold.

I heard the cabin door open and began to freak out. After I saw that ghost last night I'm not taking any chances. "Hello?!" I screamed loudly.

"It's us, your father and I, Naruko." said Renjiro in his smooth, luxurious voice.

They came up to the balcony and Renjiro looked at me with pity. "I knew it… just like her."

"No, it can't be…" said my dad, putting his hand to his head.

I knew what was going on… I instantly said, "No! By her, you don't mean Kumi-chan, right?"

I knew something was wrong, I just knew it! Goddamn… I'm not going to die, am I?

"Let me tell you a story."

Renjiro told me the most harrowing story of his father and how he used to have to protect his little sister and mother from his beatings. That's when he got sick one day… and he just died! His mother cried over him, even though he was terrible to her and her children… she just couldn't stand it. His family grew very poor after that. They found this lake and he and his mom built all of these cabins. They furnished them and spent every last ryo note they had. However, they were an instant success. Not long after I turned 4, his mom died. In fact, it was the few months after she died that I met Renjiro. Renjiro explained his great uncle took over the business, the toothless fisherman I had met. He jacked up the number of fees, the prices, and he used all the money he earned to build a tea shop at the base of the lower peak for his wife to run. They may have been successful in attracting business, but the people noticed the price had gone up considerably. However, they did nothing about it because they could get discounts. Suddenly, why Renjiro gave discounts became clear to me.

There was one theme to the story, however… his mother and father may have both died of different causes, but 2 other girls besides Kumi have come to this place and gotten sick with the same virus that I have.

"So, you're saying… I'm… I'm…" I said quietly.

"Have you been seeing anything lately?" said Renjiro.

My dad was surprised at this and spoke.

"Yes, she has, haven't you?" he said.

"The delirium has set in."

XXX

**Cliffhanger! Oh well… just have to see next time.**

**Sorry for the fillerish quality. It'll be wrapped up next chapter.**


	11. ProlC9: Not Renjiro-san!

"I will whip up some medicines to help." Renjiro said. "The lake must have contaminated you."

"Huh? Exactly what do you mean, Renjiro." said my father. "If you knew it was contaminated, then why did you-!"

My dad went to punch him, but he caught his fist… but how? My dad was the fastest shinobi alive!

"Daddy, no!" I said as I coughed.

"Stop or I will kill you." said Renjiro looking to him darkly.

My dad backed down. "I'll give you a chance to explain yourself!"

Renjiro looked serious. "The virus in the lake only contracts to females… either you give me the time to prepare an antidote, or she dies. That's a threat."

"You... you can't-" said my dad, clenching his fists and looking down with shades under his eyes.

"I can give her immunity, goddammit… 99.99% of all people who get this don't die or even get sick from it. Especially males. That's why I let my daughters play in the lake, because unless you have certain genes, such as blond hair or blue eyes, which none of my daughters have, they won't contract the virus." said Renjiro as he shook his head.

"How can you give her immunity you fool? She's dying!" said my dad, going to punch him again. My dad was blocked once again. "How do keep doing that! How dare you! There's something that you're not telling us."

"I used to be a ninja. I died to a Konoha ninja when it was 72 years in the forces of Iwa that I was brought back to life by my master and former foe. I use this technique called 'forever reincarnation' so I never age."

Then his, I mean, _her_ skin started to change, and a girl that looked about 21 and youthful as ever became visible to us. She was short, had a sly, yet soft face, and had long, black locks.

"EWW! So, you're not Renjiro!? If you're a woman, then how did you have children with another woman?" I said, not understanding that crucial factor.

"When I found my wife, at first, I lied to her. I lead her to her death and she became my eternal partner." she said in a matter-o-fact tone. "Yes my wife is a corpse, just like me. We adopted 3 girls, 2 of them related to each other, but that's unimportant." said the woman. "Let me make that antidote for you." she said, turning back into Renjiro.

"So, you want to help me?" I said.

"Yes, I will help you as long as you let me leave with my family. I will make you an antidote. I am a rouge nin after all, so put any sort of bounty on me I'll get away with things for as long as I can."

"Show me your medicine cabinet where you keep your materials and your lab where you will make this elixir." said my father.

"Alright, but be warned about what you'll see."

XXX

My dad came back hours later with the elixir looking like he had just seen a horror story. The woman who posed as Renjiro had already left. I could tell by the look on his face.

"She succeeded… something he could never do as well as her, sweetheart." said my father sadly; he looked to me with a terrible expression of grief.

"Who's he?"

"Orochimaru, the Sannin that betrayed the village. She's far more powerful than him in the sense that her studies in reanimating the dead were so… horrible." He handed the amber liquid to me and said, "Drink."

"You mean, like, _the_ Orochimaru? And she was someone even worse?" I said, starting to tear up at the loss of all those people. I just knew he saw many bodies in the lab and maybe there were even live ones...

My dad didn't let go of the flask, as if I should hold off on drinking just yet.

He nodded. "She may be a threat one day, but I'll make it my life's goal to find her with the help of friends… she is the one I've been searching for so long."

"What do you mean?"

"There's an alliance of elites that I belong to, hidden across the worlds. She betrayed the alliance long ago…" my dad had said to me as he looked more grave than ever, "All you need to know is that the alliance is hidden and only meets to bring wars to a close with other alliances. That was our main goal anyway. They're an alliance for alliances, if you will. Every war we had to this date has been closed with our power. I am a proud leader."

"Should I drink now?"

"I don't know how you're going to react to it, but it might come close to killing you for a little while. Also… look at me now sweety." said my dad as I looked back to him with frightened eyes, "Those girls you met and their mother are all dead… including the woman who posed as Renjiro. They were all reanimated corpses. But know you will never die before you're ready because of some illness. Drink…"

I drank and heard the many screams of girls… little ones, big ones, and even women! That's when I heard the breaking of glass and the faint cries of my father.

I… I didn't know why he was crying! Why was he crying…?

Things got even weirder after that…

XXX

**Wahhh… done… thank my ass it's done. See yah!**


	12. ProlC10: Meeting and Reunion!

"Mom?"

I was standing in the darkness. Then a fire appeared to me—there was a woman standing up to turn and face me. It was like she knew… she smiled, and nodded at exactly what I had said. That caused me to run up to her and hug her.

"Jeez, you look like you just got out of bed." said my mom. "It's good to see you've grown so much… but your time was cut short I presume? I bet your father is heartbroken..."

"No mom, I'm going back after a while." I said, leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"I sensed that you would go back within a certain amount of time." said my mom. "I just couldn't be too sure…"

"Yeah. I drank this weird amber liquid that made my head scream at me and I died-just like that!"

"Explain and sit down, please…" she said, motioning me to sit at the seat next to her.

"I wish you were young enough to balance on my knee." she laughed, closing her eyes tilting her head with a smile, "What happened to make you so big?"

We talked about how I got sick from a lake and it was a deadly enough illness to kill a couple other girls like me. The only cure was to drink this amber liquid, which tasted like briny water.

"What do you mean you heard screaming?" said my mom.

"I heard the screaming of girls and stuff like that… it was like they were screaming their heads off, like they were going to be raped or murdered." I said with a scared look.

"Well, I don't know what you heard, but you need to go back."

"Is it time? Already?"

"Time travels differently here. Also, I see you have a boy crying over you. Treat him with care, now. I'll know exactly what you'll do when you do it, so don't deny anything you saw here." said my mom, "He's also quite the looker."

XXX

"God… damn… it… I hate this. I wish you would wake up… all those things I did to you and those things I said! No… this can't be how it ends…" he said as I heard a boy cry out to me.

"Naruko, wake up goddammit!"

I sprung up in my bed and slapped my hand into Sasuke's face.

"AGHHH! Goshdarnit! Did you hear-" he said hurriedly, grasping his face which looked red from inside his palms. "AGGHHH…" he groaned.

"Hear what? You screaming at me you?! What nerve!" I said, bringing him close to my face. Instincts kicked in, but I was also thinking about it, too! I loved seeing him enough to do it, my tears falling uncontrollably as I had my first kiss, with a boy at least! I had kissed him! "Don't think we're boyfriend and girlfriend again. I'm still giving Kiba a shot, hear that?"

"A-Alright. How much did you hear?" he said aloofly.

"Enough!" I said cutely. "Hehehe… I've never seen you show that side before… you were crying you loser! OH man, we got Mr. Sensitive over here!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. You're alive, and that's all that matters."

"Did they think I wasn't?"

Sasuke nodded, "Y-Yeah, you've been out for two months. You didn't decay however… so we had hope. What did you see? Anything?"

"I was dead, how would I?" I lied. I felt instantly like my mom was going to tear my head off the next time I saw her.

Sasuke shook his head, "You don't believe in an afterlife?"

"I don't believe. Never have, never will." I said. Okay I know I shouldn't have lied, but I'm not about to say I spent a whole two months (which was more like 15 minutes up there) with my mom. I'm not even sure of what I saw up there. Anyway, He looked like he wanted to change the subject so I did. "What's going on now? Are we still searching?"

"No, we found Jiraiya a long time ago. Itachi and I… well, we've gone into hiding. I called back home to tell Sakura it was alright-that we'd be back in about 3 years after training. I'm supposed to bring out my Sharingan while you're supposed to learn Senjutsu. After the mess in the village has died down, I'm supposed to become an Anbu like my brother and you, Sakura, and Kakashi are supposed to carry on the team. It was the only way to escape the Uchiha Massacre, you know."

"So… your family is dead?! Is that what you were so messed up about?" I said, grasping the top of my head with my mouth going partially wide.

"Don't rub it in… my heart's still aching at the loss of my clan." said Sasuke, "The good thing was that my mom and dad survived. They've made an effort to change in the past two months, and I've called them as well."

"That's great not everyone had to die… where's my dad? The last thing he told me about was about some alliance that he's going to find members to."

"Do you know?"

"No, I don't know-" I said, but then I realized... my eyes grew wide moment later. I nearly screamed! "No!" I said as put my hands to my face as tears started to fall.

I caught Sasuke's face and he turned away as he shook his head. "Uh?" I said. "Was it him?"

He nodded as he took hold of me and hugged me tightly. "I wish I could understand how you feel, losing both your mom and dad."

"What are you saying!?" I yelled as I cried tears of sorrow. "He just left me...? To be a Rogue Nin...?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Naruko-chan." he said finally, "Gomenasai."

XXX

I really hated the writing in this chapter… it was poorly written and paced… just be happy :)

Bye-bye.


	13. ShipC1: Homecoming!

It's now 3 years later and it turns out my godfather Jiraiya was a good sensei. He taught me to perfectly enter sage mode within those three years… something that took him almost his whole life to partially complete. Jiraiya was still a good master, don't get me wrong, but I think I've surpassed him learning all of his secret techniques. As for Sasuke, he showed much promise with his Sharingan, mastering it and copying many jutsu to the tee. That was all within the three years of our training on Mount Myoboku. I even invented my own jutsu-Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. It was a good time, but I'm ready to see Sakura, Kakashi, and finally meet Sasuke's parents in their new mansion which is where I'll be staying until I'm 18. What more could a girl want?

XXX

"Race you to your house!"

"Hey, you don't even know where it is dammit!"

I ran ahead then climbed up a pole with my feet. Overlooking the village I searched for a really big house on this side of town.

"There, Sasuke!" I said, looking down and pointing to the distance. I then saw a girl who looked familiar walking towards us as she didn't seem to recognize who was in front of her. "Hey, it's Sakura! Hey Sakura!"

I then jumped down from my perch from on top of the pole and made my wind chakra take most of the fall. I could tell the boys were trying to look up my skirt as well. "Naruko?!" said the girl as she ran up to me and hugged.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." said Sasuke.

"Heh, I guess you've sure grown up. Hehe!" said Sakura, pulling him closer and bear hugging the both of us. "Is that your brother, Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi waved, "Hello." he said happily.

"Yeah, that's him… heh." said Sasuke.

"He's got to be ten times cuter than you. Nice to meet you!" she said as Itachi blushed at her.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama wants to see you two." said Sakura to us, specifically Sasuke and me I presume.

"Wha? Who's Tsunade?" I said, tilting my head with a question mark over it.

"My master and the new Hokage. She used to be one of the Sannin!" said Sakura.

"WHAT?! There's a new Hokage already!? That old bitch better not be a real girl, because it was MY dream to first female Hokage!" I said. I fake-cried anime tears and sulked.

"Sorry, Naruko… looks like you wer-"

"That's okay! I'll be the second female Hokage, and Sasuke and I will make the third! Then her daughter will be the Hokage-ain't that just great? HAHAHA!" I said.

Sakura twitched with shadows under her eyes.

Sasuke didn't look too thrilled by the prospect of making babies with me-I could tell by his sweat drop. "Didn't we agree that we'd be seeing other people three years ago?"

I put one hand on my hip and got into my cutest peace-sign pose and said, "I guess you'll just have to wait for me! Nya~!"

That's when I went to kick him in the stomach with my arms in the air as I put on an angry anime face. That all happened as I had said, "AND YOU WILL WAIT FOR ME!"

"OH boy… she's gotten ten times crazier living in the higher elevations, hasn't she." said Sakura.

Itachi shrugged, "I don't know, maybe a little bit."

They both anime sighed at the same time.

"Alright, we're going to this Tsunade-baa's office. See yah later." I said getting into another cute pose and waving good-bye to Sakura.

"She asked me to escort you once you got back… Kakashi, our new sensei is going to meet us there." said Sakura.

"Fine! Let's just go so I can take a hot shower that's not in a lake once I get to Sasuke-kun's house."

XXX

"Hm…" I said, getting into the scary woman's face unafraid. Tsunade looked a lot younger than someone who was supposed to be in her fifties.

"Um, Naruko! You might not want to get too close." Sakura said. But that made me almost want to press noses.

Tsunade just glowered folded her hands in front of her gritted teeth.

"This woman is the Hokage? Bah, Dattebayo!"

Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "If you'd let me speak."

"Oihoihoihoi! Oba-chan needs her nap."

"Naruto!" said Sasuke and Sakura while Kakashi covered his eyes.

"Hahaha! This girl's just like Kushina, full of spunk! Reminds me of the good old days." said Tsunade. She put her hands on her hips and gave a hearty laugh as we all sweat dropped with small mouths. "Call me Oba-chan again and you're dead meat, though."

"You knew my mom?"

"I was your mom's sensei."

My eyes instantly turned to stars. "Waahhh! Really? Almost makes me wish that you were my sensei!"

"Heh, kid, you got your father's skills. I can see it in your eyes. Jiraiya is much more suited to be your teacher. If you ever want to learn about medical ninjutsu however, consult Sakura."

I looked back to her with and awkward anime face and she stuck her tongue out. "Cool, Sakura, you're a med nin now!" I said.

"The best around besides Tsunade-sama." said Sakura as she put he hands behind her back and shrugged slightly.

"Well, turning to the business at hand…" said Tsunade as she sat back down. "You three, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruko are still technically Genin."

"What? Wait… I forgot… but why is Sakura still a Genin?" I said.

"Because, I didn't want you guys to feel left out. I'm going to compete eventually…" said Sakura, looking drawn.

"Compete in what?"

"The Chunin Exams." said the entire room except me.

"Oh…" I said.

"But first we shall see an assessment of your skills." said Tsunade, "Because, maybe you weren't trained to do a whole lot. It's like we don't know if you're ready for such a task. Also… I should warn you, if Jiraiya has taught you that stupid Sage Mode, then you will not be able to use it in the Chunin Exams for any sort of-"

"No! I'll never be able to do it without my precious Sage Mode! You're asking too much, lady!"

"If you want to build some confidence in your own skills, then shouldn't I purpose that you use only your normal techniques to give you a fair gauge of what you're capable off?" said the lady named Shizune who was I now glaring at with a big demonic head.

"Excellent idea, Shizune."

I anime cried.

XXX

**So what will happen next time on Naruko? Just keep on reading to find out!**

**Bye!**


	14. ShipC2: The Bells of Silver Awesomeness!

"Hey, Tsunade-baa. I'm ready to get started! Can we start already?"

"Kakashi, will you do the honors?"

Kakashi smiled as we stood out in the field waiting for his word. As he cleared his throat, I danced up and down excitedly. "Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke." said Kakashi. "We may have never been a team together before, but we will be now. I'm going to give you till sundown to get these bells from me." said Kakashi as he held up three bells. "Use any skills you so desire and try to work as a team."

Tsunade then decided to add in, "Except for Sage Mode."

I looked down with a dark mass over my head.

"Alright! Just like when we were kids, you guys!" I said.

"Okay!" said Sasuke and Sakura.

XXX

I was standing, staring down Kakashi with Sasuke and Sakura at my side. Even with no plan, Kakashi looked like to be outnumbered and outmatched. The only thing we lacked was a plan and until we can retreat, there's no possible way we can come up with one. Besides… we don't even know what we're up against with this dashing desperado. But I know one thing… I'm not helpless, nor outmatched.

"All go on point and you back me up, guys!" I said as he started to run towards him with a 20th of my speed to start out with.

"Hey, Naruko! We need to think of a plan!" said Sakura. As I ran I heard her then say, "But, Sasuke-kun, she's not going to match his speed!"

I then saw Kakashi speed behind me and I turned around and went for a back-handed punch, my speed catching him off guard. The punch to the ribs made contact and I jumped back a couple paces. However, all that transpired was that he substituted away somewhere and used the Shuriken Technique from afar. Although I commend him for being sneaky like that, I used Wind Release: Body Flicker to get away before he could the flying projectiles could strike me. That's when found him on a low branch and kicked him straight in the chin, but that's when his substitution kicked in. I went after him when I saw him about ready to strike a helpless Sakura with a kunai which I stopped immediately by kicking him in the cheek. I actually struck something solid this time. Apparently he knew the Shadow Clone Technique, because it disappeared right when I kicked it. He had gotten away this time, but Sakura didn't look to happy that she was useless. I must have worn him down quite a lot, considering all the chakra he used. I knew Kakashi had lower chakra levels. It was his only weakness. But I felt slightly tired because I was using 1/10 of my speed and it taxes my muscles to use any more. Stamina wasn't a problem when your body was weak… I mean, girls are more lightweight than guys anyway. I was nowhere near as close to being as strong Sasuke.

"Sakura, pay attention next time." I said, doing the 'use your brain' sign.

"I thought you were handling it…" she said bitterly to me. I could tell there was a bit sarcasm and not real sarcasm in her voice, like it was somewhere indecisively in between.

"Sakura we need to regroup. You were also very slow, you'd be better not giving him a reason to attack you… you need lay low." said Sasuke.

Sakura didn't look happy with Sasuke—not one bit. "I thought it would be nice fighting as a team again… now it's just like I'm not any worth to you guys. What's up with that, huh? You scared I'm going to die? It's a training exercise. Get real."

"You're being a bitch right now… you really would die if this were a real fight. We're just worried and a little feisty right now. You said yourself as we walked out here together that this is all for us as a team... remember?" I said.

"Alright, but don't push me around. I'm not helpless anymore." said Sakura.

We all started to walk into the forest and devise a plan for when we saw Kakashi next.

XXX

It was in the clearing where we first fought Kakashi that Kakashi was back, reading a small orange I recognized as Make-Out Paradise… the perv. But he knew we were watching him so he put the book away once.

I gave the signal to Gamatatsu across the clearing and spoke to Gamakichi from my tree branch. "Do the Toad Oil Bullet Technique with me NOW!" I whispered with a high voice. The three bullets headed straight towards Kakashi one after another-the first two faking him out while the third splashed all over him. He was immobilized from the heaviness of the oil and Sakura and Sasuke threw Shuriken with wire attached to them at him. I was pretty sure he won't disappear on us. I used Wind Release: Body Flicker to run up to him at amazing speeds and steal all three bells for me.

"I didn't expect the plan to be so sticky, guys." said Kakashi as he was released.

"You're free now…" said Naruko. "Oh I see… too heavy for yah? Toad Oil Vanish Technique!"

The toad oil disappeared at once.

"Thank you… maybe I don't have to take a shower now." said Kakashi.

"No problem. When do we start the Chunin Exams?" I said.

"Next month."

I jumped for joy. "Yeah! Alright!"

XXX

**Here are Naruko's new stats.**

**Naruko: Ninjutsu 3 (for her heightened skills in Ninjutsu and Chakra Control), Taijutsu 3 (for her skills with Frog Kumite), Genjutsu 1 (Because she can't recognize a Genjutsu from and orange), Intelligence 2 (It's Naruko-chan, okay?), Strength 2 (she even said she was weak), Speed 3 (her base speed as gotten better over the years), Stamina 4.5 (females have less chakra than a man of same genetics), Hand Seals 1.5 (she's reduced a lot of her techniques to 2 or 3 basic seals). Total: 20**

**Alright! Thank you for reading!**


	15. ShipC3: The First Exam!

"Whhoooaaa look at all the people here!"

I looked to the entire testing room full of contestants trying out for the Chunin Exams. Yeah, I was here at the Academy now. When I heard Shikamaru was going to be our proctor for this test, I just got so excited! I even did my hair back to the standard pigtails for this! Well, for practical reasons of course… who could stand having your hair in a giant hair-holder the whole entire time?

"Hey, Naruko. I don't think they're all that friendly." said Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm Naruko and I'm going to beat you all!" I said, throwing up a point to them with one hand on my hip.

I laughed heartily.

"Hey, you shouldn't brag about yourself like that." said a male's voice.

I turned to see Kimishi Sarutobi, a boy who I recognized from Team 9.

"Hey, Kimishi! What's up?" I said.

"Owwah? You still remember me after all these years? I'm flattered."

"I knew you'd be here… you don't try hard enough." I said.

"You and your team are all still Genin? Ha, you went far. You're one to talk!" said Kimishi.

"So is the rest of your team here?" said Sakura, waving herself into the conversation.

"Pfft… they're here. They're just hiding in the shadows… I think." said Kimishi.

"Then just stick with the cool kids and we'll be the best team alliance there is!" I said.

"Sorry, but I'm too cool for you." said Kimishi and I made an angry anime face. "I do want you to meet the motley crew, however. You might remember some of them from the Academy, doll-face."

He gave some sort of signal and a bunch of stupid looking guys came out of the crowd.

One was tall with medium length blond wearing black Kimono shirt sort of like Jiraiya's only short sleeved then the other two looked like brothers with red hair and freckles. Those two wore track-jackets on the waists and white Konoha T-shirts. Those three looked like my own personal fan club with the way the first one had blond hair and the other two were dressed.

"Introducing the Sasuke/Naruto Fan Club!" said Kimishi, like I couldn't have guessed.

"Wow, so cool to see you again, Sasuke and Naruko!" said the blond as Sakura glared for attention, "And you too, Sakura. Remember when we were all kids? Sasuke, I was your best friend."

I highly doubted that.

"Wow… you guys too? I guess this is-" I said but Kimishi cut in.

"Rojiro and Hideki are the only ones left of our class that are still Genins. That 13-year-old kid is Soren with an E of course… not like my teammate Sorin. His brother Korin is doing great as well."

"Riiight." I said.

"That's enough!" said a familiar voice.

"Shikamaru?" said the group. He had just appeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's right. I'm your proctor, Shikamaru-san! But from now on you will only refer to me as Proctor Shikamaru." said Shikamaru getting into a lazy, wide-armed stance.

"Now, everyone, sit down properly in your chairs and we will begin."

XXX

As I was stressing out about the questions, I saw two heads in front that Sasuke was struggling as well. We didn't really work on our brains all that much in all those years, but something tells me that these questions were way harder than our level. I couldn't even answer the first one! Well, it's not like I'm smart enough to anyway…

That's when Shikamaru stopped to explain something after the time was up.

"Now, I want you to know that I have to problem failing you. You will either answer the tenth question in front of everybody and pass the whole entire class, or fail to answer it and fail the entire class. Anyone not willing to take the tenth question please raise your hands."

A few people raised their hands, but I stayed motionless. "Alright, if you still want to raise your hands then feel free because I'm going to let you decide who takes the tenth question. And one more thing, you will all not be able to participate in the next Chunin Exams or any other following Chunin Exams if you do not answer this within 5 minutes. You will basically be banned and all stuck as Genin forever."

I was stressed beyond belief by now… what if I was the only one willing to do it? What if I was the one who would fail the entire class permanently? I started to raise my hand. But then I thought… it couldn't be just a ruse, could it? I mean, Shikamaru wouldn't just ask a random knowledge question in front of the whole class… that would be ridiculous! It had to be some kind of other question. However, I didn't know…

I stood up with my arm raised high.

"Pathetic. The one with the most spirit out of all of you, the one who I know personally as the next in line for Hokage… couldn't even handle…!"

I smiled. I placed on the table and sliced in half with my wind chakra.

"I'm Naruko, daughter of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze… I will crush all of you by answering this question because I don't care if I'm going to stay a Genin forever. I'm going straight to Hokage, even if I fail!"

"Ha!" went Shikamaru, "I commend you, but what is the answer to the question?"

"That no ninja should ever go back on their word, Dattebayo!"

"Very good! You all pass."

XXX

(Author POV)

Shikamaru was busy collecting the papers to the previous test itself, his mind wandering back to where Naruko was sitting and how Neji would fare taking care of her rambunctious ass. Naruko had sat at this desk, he was sure of it. It's probably because of the large cut in the middle of it. He didn't appreciate that even if it was out of her crazy doings.

"No answers huh? That's quite strange, but not for Naruko. You really had no hope until you came out on top, as always…"

"Heh…" he said.

XXX

**Hope you liked it!**

**BYE!**


	16. ShipC4: Reality!

"Come on Naruko… it's not safe here."

"I gotta take a squat!"

That's what I heard from inside the hollow tree where I was tied up by a couple of Kiri ninja. We were in the Forest of Death-the place that was the setting for the second exam. Whoever the ninja was impersonating me wasn't doing a very good job… they were too bubbly! And also the ninja that bound my wrists didn't know that I could just slice the ropes with wind-chakra. However there was one problem with that, which was that I didn't know how I could do it silently. Then I thought back to my training… _Cut the leaf… but how could I with the tip of my finger? My palms are too far away, so the only alternative is the tips of my finger._

I tried to give a quick burst wind-chakra to the knot on the rope, and it made a slight sound that was sure to give me away. If they were fast enough to bound and gag me, then they'd be pretty quick to kill me too.

"'Ey, did you hear somethin'?" said the dunderheaded, fat ninja.

"It that bitch?" said the team leader, he looked to me but I gave the most innocent anime face I could give him and he turned back to that cretin teammate of his. "Or was it someone outside? Stay here and watch her! As team leader I'm well equipped to handle that Uchiha boyfriend of hers."

"Okay." she said lumbering over to me. "Can I have some fun with her? Please, Hakumo?"

He gave me a wicked nasty smile. I looked at him teary-eyed anime-style and nearly wanted to plead for my virgin body to stay clean.

"Wait until we separate them…" said the skinny leader, "Go play with her hair. That ought to piss her off while I back up Rika-chan."

The fat perv looked back at me, trying to pull my hair loose from my pigtails.

"Oh look, I can already hear the other bitch scream… good job Rika!"

I did hear someone scream… it was probably Sakura. Skinny perv took off, and I was left to my doom with the fat perv. The fat perv started to pull out a knife and threatened to cut it if he got bored hearing me scream as he pulled my roots out. He started to pull hard on my now undone hair. I screamed aloud, him playing into my act that I was still fully tied up. "What are you going to do to my friends!?"

"What does it look like? We'll kill them, that's what! YAY!"

"You sick-ooooo!" I said, prolonged from what I was saying as he pulled on my roots.

"You need to shut up. Maybe I should start cutting now-ooo!" he said I went to strangle him.

He turned purple and grasped my wrists as I choked him. I didn't want to kill him, so I decided that I'd move my hand downward and quickly press his pressure point in his neck. That's when I ran out and went into the forest to find Sakura after he had passed out.

XXX

"Sakura, Sasuke-kun, where are you?"

I saw the trail of blood leading into the bushes somewhere deeper into the forest and saw the two bodies of my teammates! OH MY GOD! Or, um, at least I thought they were bodies. They appeared to be dead from afar, but on further inspection they were just critically wounded.

"Come on Sakura, wake up and heal us!" I said to her progressively opening eyes. "Sakura! Wake up!"

"Huh…? Ugh! Those guys… they… ugh… got the scroll." she said as she coughed up blood.

"It doesn't matter if you don't get up and heal yourself and Sasuke-kun! I think you're in worse shape. Just heal your wounds and do it quickly so we can get out of here!" I said. She got into the mermaid position and started healing her wounds as quickly as possible.

"Alright now it's time for Sasuke!" we both said.

She turned him over on his belly and we saw the most horrific sight. His chest had a large, deep sword gash on it.

"I don't think I can heal that without stitches! All I have is ninja wire which is metal."

"Cut my hair to mid-length like yours! My hair's outrageously long anyway, but you need to strengthen it permanently with your chakra so we can stitch him up!"

I turned around with my back facing her, "Are you sure, Naruko? You don't want to-" said Sakura.

"Do we have any other choice, dammit? Just make sure you get all of what you need." I said.

"How short?"

"Just enough to live with and as much as you need!"

I felt a big tug on my hair and heard, "Alright, it's cut… now let me save Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke appeared to be awake now and coughing up blood. It appeared that Sakura's wound was less of a wound than I thought and it was Sasuke who made the trail of blood.

"Oh no…" said Sakura.

"What?" I said.

"His chakra is dangerously low… it's almost like the life was sucked right out of him! He's… he's…" said Sakura, prolonging what she was going to say. She started to cry…

"You don't mean…" I said, looking doubtful even though I knew what she's going to say...

"HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

XXX

**Sorry guys for cutting it short. Cliffhangers gotta start happening in this series some time.**

**Bye!**


	17. ShipC5: This is The End!

"No, he can't die!"

"I'm sorry… but I can't!"

Sakura started to sob even more… her eyes jetting out water. As we sat there in the Forest of Death with our eyes watery and sobs coming out like screams we looked to each other and couldn't stand seeing him like that or each other like this.

"Naruko…" said Sasuke calling out to me.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Stop it Naruko… ugh!" he said as he coughed up blood, "Please... take my…

He coughed blood again and I said, "Whatever it is, I'll take it!"

"Eyes."

He placed two fingers over my left eye and said, "You may not be an Uchiha, but I can still transfer my Sharingan to you since my brother taught me of this art and I took it beyond what he showed me." he said, "I also want Sakura to transplant the other eye into my brother. Please, amputate my right eye. And Naruko, I feel like I've been connected to you for a very long time now… ever since I met you and maybe before that. I feel like I've transferred something other than my power… maybe even part of my soul for you, something for you always to remember me by."

I stared at Sakura and she stared back when he was done. I felt a surge of power... then hatred for the people who did this...

"No, you're going to survive! I won't do it…" said Sakura shaking her head violently.

"Our sensei won't come until one of us is dead. Do you think they would just leave a body out here?" said Sasuke. "The man I fought told me that. Also, there's something you should know… those Kiri ninja are not Genin. They're joni-UGH! You have to end it now! Naruko… this is your one and only chance to gain the Mangekyou!"

"I… I can't, Sasuke-kun!" I squeaked.

"Please… for my last dying wish… end it now!"

I placed my hands on his heart and then nearly sliced him in two, when he held me back. "There are two scrolls hidden in my backpack. Heaven and Earth. Take them to the center with my eye and don't forget that I love you, Naruko. I want you to let me bleed to death, so it's not by you hand and I can unlock the Mangekyou as well."

Sakura and I both said, "I love you…"

Sasuke started to cry, "I love you both very much! Please, just end it now…"

I made a small slice somewhere where it wouldn't hurt him too much, but blood still spurt all around me as I reopened his wounds externally.

"Take the scrolls and this eye in one of you empty medicine jars Sakura." he said, carefully taking out his own eye and handing it to her gloved hand. She did as he said and we took off.

XXX

**That's it… sorry it was so short. I have to make really long chapters this next time around to make up for it, so cya!**

**Bye~**


	18. Author Announcement 2

Yo! Instead of making long chapters, I thought I'd give you a bad trade-off instead. I'm going to give you an author note, YAY!

Anyway, I'm going to be doing some major planning if I can get organized. It might be fulfilling yet not so fun, yah know?

Anyway, I'd like to thank everybody for making it this far. Know that I'm going to be gone for 3 weeks just planning while juggling school work, collaborations that I'm trying to make with people, friends, and stuff like that. Keep in mind that every chapter up until this point was free-form like I didn't know where I was going until I got there. I have big plans for the story and the storyline that I have locked in my head now is going to be epic. I'm not kidding... the thoughts in my head have points from 100 chapters from now.

Naruko's epic journey involves many things… I will go over all of them that I wish to share in the most non-spoiling sort of way I can muster. There will be repercussions if you read on.

Now… from here on, it is SPOILERS…

DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED.

XXX

Spoiler #1

There will be an Invasion of Konoha Arc. Guess who, guys?

Spoiler #2

There will be another time skip, where everyone is an undisclosed amount of years old.

Spoiler #3

Someone or someone(s) will gain some awesome powers. I'm not saying who.

Spoiler #4

Remember that dead woman that was in the prologue? Well, she's about to get very important…

Spoiler #5

There's something hiding underneath everybody's noses. Not saying what.

Spoiler #6

New characters!

Spoiler #7

Many people are probably confused about the new characters that have been introduced… I'm going to find uses for them, trust me. They're probably going to become very recurring characters and hopefully they will provide some comedy.

XXX

Lucky 7, right? Alright, cool!

CYA!


End file.
